Dear Diary
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Tyson tells us what he feels about Kai Hiwatari. A short one-shot for all TyKa fans! Yaoi, TysonKai.


_**Title: **Dear Diary**  
Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Rating: **PG for yaoi  
**Warning (s): **Yaoi, Shounen-ai (boy/boy love)_**_  
Pairing: _**_TyKa, Tyson and Kai_

_**Author's Notes: **Well, I felt kinda artistic and I solved that feeling by writing this! ^^ It took me an hour and half to finish this, and one more hour to type it all up. *sweat drop* Well, enjoy!_

**Dear Diary**

_Dear Diary,  
It's been so long since I knew Kai. So long since I fell in love with him. And yet, I still don't have the guts to tell him what I feel. I know he's been suspicious of me lately, considering that he always catch me staring at me from time to time and other incidents that I'm too lazy to write, but I just can't shake the feeling off. Hmm, let's see... I've been in love with him for... fifteen, sixteen, seventeen months? Maybe even two years! Bah... who would've thought that Tyson Granger, BeyBlade World Champion, is gay? Who would've thought that Tyson Granger, BeyBlade World Champion, fell for his cold-hearted team captain? Gah, this is frustrating. Anyway, I'm signing off. I still have dinner to eat. Heh._

_ Sincerely,  
Tyson_

Sighing, Tyson closed his **diary **and put down his pen. No longer had he stood up, the door opened slightly and Kai's head popped out.

The Russian smiled a bit for him, "Tyson, dinner's ready."

Tyson could've just melted then and there. But he just smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'll be right down."

Kai nodded before closing the door.

Tyson exasperatedly as he made his way to the kitchen. _Why can't I just tell Kai that I love him right away?! But it's strange... I've never seen him smile for anyone but me... Could it be...? No... No... I don't think so. Well, at least he's finally opening up._

_Dear Diary,  
Man, Ray's a great cook! Hehe, Max **almost **threw up from eating so much. And they tell me I need a diet, hmph. But if Max **had **threw up, his vomit would have probably landed on Kenny. Poor Chief fell out of his seat, his leg tripping Hillary, who was holding a chocolate cake for their dessert. And due to Hillary tripping, the chocolate cake landed on Grandpa. Eep, I guess I laughed too loud, which made Grandpa swing his **sword**, trying to hit me, around the kitchen. And because I was running too much (running too much from Grandpa, that is.), I slipped from a piece of the cake and, surprise surprise, landed on top of Kai, whose hand swung to hit the kitchen counter, thus making the flour fall on both of us. Believe me, my RED blush **certainly **didn't match with the WHITE flour. Well, after finally cleaning up the kitchen and taking a bath, everything became peaceful again. Man, I have such great friends. Well, see ya later. Kai's calling me from the balcony. Wonder what he wants... Hopefully there's no flour involved._

_ Sincerely,  
Tyson_

"What is it, Kai?" Tyson went into the balcony, and almost regretted it as the cold wind hit his skin. He peered closer and saw that Kai was standing in the middle of the balcony, facing him. It took a few more minutes for him to realize what Kai was holding.

Roses.

_Dear Diary,  
Yep, Kai and I are finally together! Oh man, I didn't know I could love a person so much! Heh, I sound like a love-sick schoolgirl, don't I? Well, you would to if you're in love. I mean, this is like a dream come true! It feels as if I've died and gone to heaven. He kissed me just as soon as I started to talk. And surprise again, I kissed back. When we broke apart, I realized that both our lips were swollen. And that's when he confessed his love for me. I was so happy, I almost cried. A little **I love you, too** spoke all of my feelings. And oh yeah, there was no flour, after all... Just **flowers**._

_ Sincerely_,  
_Tyson_

_**Author's Notes: **Erm... yes... It's the same as **Lightsnow **(my other story, also a TyKa one-shot.)about the balcony thing. ^^;; What? I find it kinda romantic with the stars up and the wind blowing, yah know. ~.^ Well, I hope you people liked it! It's not very good, I admit. ^^;; Here's a picture of Tyson and Kai under the mistletoe as my Christmas gift (err... Belated Merry Christmas everybody...?) and for congratulating you that you finished this lil' piece of crap of mine. *hands picture*_

_And please review! XD_


End file.
